


Cold Nights

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate wakes up cold and wonders what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

It was too cold on the berth when Tailgate woke up. The habsuit was quiet except for the sound of venting and the occasional creak of someone moving.

Tailgate blearily looked around, making sure that his optics were dim as to not wake up his berthmates. Why was it so cold all of a sudden? Rewind was sprawled out on his side of the berth as usual and had stolen most of the pillows in his recharge. Nothing new there.

Swerve was… Tailgate would frown if he was able to. The bartender had somehow moved to the edge of the berth and had taken his blanket with him.

The disposal unit gently pulled Swerve away for the berth’s edge and brought him back to his usual spot. Much better!

Tailgate happily cuddled against Swerve’s back and powered back down for recharge.


End file.
